


The Quiet

by Elysifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi gets showered in hugs & cake, Akira being a good dramatic boyfriend, Birthday Party, F/M, Female Akechi Goro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysifer/pseuds/Elysifer
Summary: With the gentlest touch, Gou runs her fingers down Akira's cheek and feels the beginnings of stubble. It's a little hard with his face in the position it's in, but she catches sight of his dark eyelashes and sharp jaw, and she can't help it when she feels her heart melt a little more."You're too good for me," she whispers for no one to hear, and leans down to press a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.-It's Akechi Gou's 20th birthday, and her boyfriend, Akira is going a bit overboard about it. ((AU. Set 2 years after canon))





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible at writing fluffy fics but I decided that for Akechi's birthday I should at least try. Like, when I first wrote this it was so hurt/comfort it got to the point of angsty. So I had to try again and put a shitload of humour & fluff into it.
> 
> Also: uh, the Metaverse is still a thing that they do. Didn't write about it but it Exists.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Birthday Akechi! <3

_"I want to sleep next to you,_

 

_But that's all I want to do right now,_

 

_And I want to come home to you,_

 

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds,"_

 

_-TALK ME DOWN - Troye Sivan_

 

-

 

Gou doesn't know what wakes her.

 

Whatever flashes from the dream she had are gone like whispers in the wind and she can only remember the vaguest feelings she had during it.

 

Loneliness curls around her torso and runs through her veins. It sings in the recesses of her mind and begs to answer the call she doesn't want to hear. It's familiar and God awful; she never wanted to experience that type of emptiness again.

 

I don't have to, she reminds herself.

 

Because she doesn't. Two years have passed since she had hit rock bottom, and now she's doing better than ever. She has a stable life, a partner she trusts and loves with all her heart, and a decent job. In some ways it's more and less than she could've ever imagined for herself.

 

It's perfect regardless, and she doesn't want to be anywhere else.

 

With a deep breath, she sits up in bed- careful not to wake Akira, who sleeps on the other side, snoring slightly in his sleep with his face mushed against his pillow. Gou feels a tug at her heartstrings and can't smother down the smile that creeps up on her face. She bites her lip. She's been noticing how soft she's been getting for a while now, will a little more hurt?

 

With the gentlest touch, she runs her fingers down his cheek and feels the beginnings of stubble. It's a little hard with his face in the position it's in, but she catches sight of his dark eyelashes and sharp jaw, and she can't help it when she feels her heart melt a little more.

 

"You're too good for me," she whispers for no one to hear, and leans down to press a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

 

When she backs away she sees the lingering residue of pink lipstick, and softly laughs when she remembers she forgot to wipe it off before bed. She blames Akira and his annoying- but admittedly adorable- way of asking for cuddle time. He's more open about it than she will possibly ever be, but it's nice to know someone so openly shows their affection for her.

 

She shivers, feeling the cool chill of their room and adjusts the strap of her tank top knowing it won't cover anything.

 

She has to remind Akira to leave the air conditioner off during the night.

 

Pushing his hair back one last time, she carefully pushes the blankets aside and begins to wiggle her way out of the nest they made while asleep. When she's almost free, she hears a low grumble from Akira and then feels his arm sling around her waist.

 

Gou sighs deeply. A peek over at his still form reveals he's still dead to the world. Quietly, she grabs her pillow and pushes it into Akira's chest, hoping he'll get the clue and latch onto it. Luck is on her side, she guesses, because as soon as the pillow hits his chest, he hugs the pillow to himself and buries his face in it.

 

Gou bites her lip to keep herself from laughing. He looks so cute like this; defenseless and vulnerable and-

 

Ugh. It would be so easy to rip the pillow out of Akira's hold and replace it with her own body.

 

Is- is she jealous of a _pillow_ of all things?

 

She almost gives in, almost allows herself to fall victim to the coziness of the bed and Akira's warm body, but then she remembers why she woke up in the first place.

 

_Not tonight_ , she thinks.

 

With less grace than before, she tugs the blankets the rest of the way off, and stands up. Her bones creak with the use, so she raises her arms above her head and arches her back. _Old,_ Akira would teasingly call her if he saw her now, even though she's only twenty. Honestly, Akira's a bit of a hypocrite, with his constant whining about back pain.

 

She tiptoes out of their bedroom, snagging one of Akira's large sweaters from where it hangs on a chair. She stuffs her feet into socks- she doesn't remember whose they are- and makes another mental note to nag Akira about the air conditioning.

 

She bypasses their tiny mix of a kitchen and living room, ignoring the calendar that has a red circle over June 2nd. She makes her way past the multitude of plants in their apartment until she gets to the balcony and steps outside.

 

Like the rest of their apartment, it's cozy to the point of suffocating but she can't find it in her to hate it. It's their first place together after all, she's sure she would've been fine with anything.

 

However, when they first decided to move in together about half a year ago, Gou had been adamant about not choosing an apartment that was above the average in Tokyo- especially since Sokoto was their guarantor. It was difficult, but Gou can say with confidence that it paid off in the end.

 

It's a simplistic lifestyle for sure, but that isn't anything new to Gou. She's used to the emptiness of her old apartment, although there are noticeable differences. She doesn't feel that giant hole within her anymore. Before, coming home used to be a time in the day she dreaded the most. Now, it's one of her favourites. Akira fills the space with love and life and-

 

Plants.

 

When Akira told Gou how he would like to take care of more plants, reminiscing on days with his attic plant, she had been more than willing to indulge him. Gou hadn't- or probably should have- expected him to welcome in not a couple, but _many_ plants. There were so many, in fact, that Gou had started to compare their apartment to a jungle.

 

Well, there's a reason she's not inside their living room right now.

 

Gou grabs a blanket from inside the little chest beside the door, and settles with it into one of the overly large outdoor chairs they own.

 

She looks up at the moon, watches how big and bright it is, and breathes in deeply. It's better if she at least tries to get her thoughts organized.

 

After Akira and his friends had saved the world from Yaldabaoth, and taken down Shido and The Conspiracy in the process, Gou had been left with an… emptiness in her that she was hesitant to confront.

 

Truthfully, Gou had never gave much thought to what would happen after her revenge against Shido. All she ever thought of, for years on end, was his ruin brought on by herself. She knew, though, in the back of her mind, that by bringing down Shido she would also be tarnished. Her carefully crafted image would crumble down before everyone, and once again she would be known as the bastard child no one wanted. Her foul deeds would be broadcasted loud and wide, and she would ultimately be punished, however the public see fit.

 

It was a terrifying and stomach-turning future to think about, but it was also so close to becoming reality.

 

And… Gou didn't care.

 

All those years, trapped within her own rage and torment, and she couldn't find the self-preservation to care. It was only Shido, only ever Shido and the harm he had caused to her, her mother, and so many, before and after. If her image, her _life_ was the price to pay for him to get the punishment he deserved, then so be it.

 

She never got the chance to truly risk it. After the Phantom Thieves had taken care of Shido, Gou was left empty. Everything she had spent years of her life planning, was suddenly taken away from her, and she wasn't even included in any of it. It had kick started something inside of her, something cold and heavy, and she broke down like an overused machine.

 

It had easily been one of the hardest times in her life, because even during her childhood and teenage years she had a goal; she had strived towards something she thought was achievable. Without that fire inside her, she was lost at what to do with her life. Nothing seemed important enough, and even with Akira by her side, it never seemed to have any meaning.

 

It took a long time to finally see her life as worth something. Akira introduced her to Takami Tae, who wasn't a therapist of any sort, but she was the only one whom Akira trusted enough with this sort of thing. With her help, Gou had begun to see the value in the little things; the sun on a nice, bright day; the little vines that grow along their apartment complex; the happiness when spending time with Akira. She was able to see the beauty in just _living_. And for the first time in a long time, Gou was glad to be alive.

 

She started to branch out- spread her wings to the sky above. Life was difficult after the fall of Shido and… her own, but Akira encouraged her to get a job if she wasn't planning on going to school anytime soon. He could see she was depressed with his plans to go to college for photography, as it reminded her of her own failures. He helped get her a job at the flowershop he used to work at, and with that, Gou felt a little more capable and independent- more than anything, she felt good to be earning her own money again, even if it was a lot less than what she was earning before.

 

From there, she started to volunteer at an animal shelter on her days off. Tae had suggested it was a good way to start connecting to people, plus, the feeling of petting cats never failed to comfort her. After a while, she even managed to hang out with a few people. She wouldn't consider them friends, but it was helpful to know there were people who genuinely liked her, for her.

 

Gou sighs, and snuggles deeper into the blanket. She squeezes her feet into the chair and rests her head against the armrest. Maybe if she tries to sleep now… She closes her eyes and before she knows it, she's fast asleep.

 

When she wakes, it's to the sound of soft footsteps in the kitchen and the fruity smell of Guatemalan SHB coffee. She waits for Akira to come through the door, and spies at him through tired eyes. He's still bare chested with loose sweatpants hanging off his hips, and sleep-mussed hair. He's carrying two mugs of steaming coffee with a soft smile on his face and-

 

He's _perfect._

 

Her heart sings loud and strong to a beat only she's aware of. It speaks to her under whispers and firm urges that _he's the one_. It's probably so, so silly and so, so stupid but… She's head over heels in love with this person standing across from her.

 

Akira hands her one of the mugs, and she takes it with cold hands. It warms them immediately, sending chills down her back from the sensation.

 

Gou watches him sit on the chair across from her, snagging a blanket himself, and kicking his legs up to rest on her own chair. It's as good of a _'hello'_ as any other, and Gou stretches her legs out to rub a foot against his thigh, sending a _'thank you'_ back.

 

He doesn't speak. Whether he can tell that she doesn't want to, or he doesn't want to ruin this peaceful silence between them, she doesn't know. She wonders, though, if he can tell her throat is heavy with words she can't say and her mind is running at a pace she can't stand.

 

A brush of his thigh against her foot is all she needs to be brought back to Earth, and she's here, she's here.

 

They sit like that, across from each other but _with_ each other in every way, for an immeasurable amount of time. Or at least that's what Gou's heart says, because she's pretty sure it's been about half an hour from the way the sun is rising in the sky.

 

Oranges and reds splay across their little apartment balcony, spreading inside where all their past, present, and futures lay. It's a little heartwarming and a little sappy, thinking that right now sparks the beginning of a new day with Akira.

 

"Happy Birthday, Gou," Akira says.

 

Of course his first words to her today would be those- he's a sap like that.

 

"Thanks," she says, pushing her foot out nudge him.

 

"Want to go inside now? It's cold."

 

"Hm," she responds hesitantly, "yeah. Okay."

 

They go back inside slowly and dreamlike. That's what everything feels like right now- a dream. It's soft and sugary; fluffy and warm. Gou feels like syrup as she sinks back onto their small couch, dragging the blanket over her. Akira presses a kiss to head, and tucks the blanket in more firmly. He must be feeling attentive today, since it's her birthday and all. Gou wants to hate it- and she does a bit- but she's soft and he's soft, and she finds it's becoming way too easy to accept it.

 

Akira turns on the TV for her and opens Netflix so he can play _Featherman._ It's her not-so-secret guilty pleasure, and she gives him a lazy smile as thanks. As she hears the theme song play, she leans herself back into the sparse cushions and allows herself to get immersed in a world completely unlike her own.

 

Gou sits back up when Akira comes back fifteen minutes later with breakfast. It's curry, because _of course_ , it is, but she's hungry and she has a soft spot for it.

 

Akira sits next to Gou, with the leaves of their Yucca plant brushing his arm. She lets him spoonfeed her bites of the curry before she gets annoyed by Akira's teasing, and she struggles out of the blanket to feed herself. It's spicy and a little sweet, and it warms her stomach right away. She feels heavy and a little bit in love.

 

Maybe she's sick.

 

"I've got plans today. With you. _Surprises._ "

 

Akira wiggles his eyebrows and Gou fights back a groan.

 

This is her first birthday with… surprises. This is her first birthday with a big celebration in general. She told Akira of her past birthdays, how as a child growing up in foster homes, birthday celebrations were always inconsistent and unpredictable. Later as a teenager, she ignored her birthdays all together. If she celebrated at all, it was by herself- a quiet affair.

 

She remembers Akira looking downright stricken when he heard this. While she understands it sounds pathetic to most people, it's her life and she preferred it this way.

 

Akira had accepted this for a couple of years. He didn't make a big production, only said a soft _'happy birthday'_ to her, and left it at that.

 

However, seeing Gou start to improve slowly but surely, made some part in Akira snap when June started to approach this year. He wasn't going to back down this time, and he told Gou as much. If anything, Akira was more determined than ever to make this birthday one to remember.

 

Gou is sure she'll remember this one regardless, but she doesn't tell him that.

 

"Mm. Really? I don't think you told me," she tells him, sarcasm bleeding into her voice.

 

"Come on, it's going to be awesome. I have so much planned out."

 

She chews her lip nervously. On one hand, his statement triggers intrigue, and she can't help but wonder what he has in store for her. On the other, having an entire day dedicated to her sends a little stab of guilt into her stomach.

 

_Stop,_ she tells herself. _Tae told you this, remember? You feel irrational guilt. It's just childhood trauma, get over it._

 

"Hey," Akira says, noticing how quiet she'd gotten and grabbing her hand, "don't worry. It's a birthday, people do it all the time. Today is about you and that's fine. You're allowed to feel good."

 

Something ugly rips itself from her throat and she hurries to cover up the sound. It won't do Gou any good to start getting emotional now, not when Akira is already looking so concerned for her. Besides, she always dreads having to talk about her feelings; they're messy and gross and not something she wants anyone else to see.

 

She supposes it's too late for that, actually.

 

Akira, the too-good-gentleman he is, massages the palms of her hands, over and over. He leaves light kisses on each of her fingertips, whispering words she can't understand. Slowly, Gou relaxes and slumps back into the couch. Really, when did she become so _weak?_

 

"Okay," she says, voice raw and vulnerable, "let's do it. I'm up for the challenge."

 

Akira smiles this time, wide and happy, and she knows she said something right.

 

"You do always love to challenge me."

 

-

 

The first place Akira takes Gou to is Leblanc. Really, she should've expected this. Before everything went down, she considered Leblanc to be one of the only safe spaces in her life- not even her apartment could compare to the peaceful aroma Leblanc has. She knows Akira feels just the same. However, while his feelings towards it hasn't changed, hers had.

While it has been a couple of years since she was saved by Akira and his friends, she knows she can't magically erase all the pain and torment she has caused people.

 

Sakura Sojiro being one of them.

 

The death of a loved one is never an easy thing to deal with- even less so when it was brought on by a person who can't seem to exit your life. That isn't even considering the effect it had on Sakura Futaba, either.

 

Now, Gou has to dig her nails into her palms, hoping to keep her breakfast down.

 

"Hey," Akira whispers from beside her, standing in front in Leblanc,"I got you. None of them are going to be here right now."

 

She doesn't need to ask who he's talking about.

 

It's not like she's never contacted them after- they've had plenty interactions since then- but she's… afraid. Especially since it's her birthday and well, she doesn't know how they would react to a day celebrating her birth.

 

Akira rubs his thumb over her knuckles and she watches the way it makes her skin go white, then red, then back to her normal colour. She breathes in deeply, like always, and pushes the door to Leblanc open herself.

 

The bell above the door makes a cheery sound that Gou's sure contrasts with the aura of the café, but she walks forward with practiced confidence and-

 

Wait.

 

There's streamers hanging from the ceiling? Why are there bows everywhere? The entire place looks like it's some little girl's dream birthday-

 

_Oh my god,_ she thinks.

 

"Oh, hey, it's you two," drawls Sakura Sojiro from behind the bar. He's cleaning a glass with a towel, and nods towards where Niijima Sae and Takami Tae are sitting on the opposite end. "Surprise."

 

"Gou!" Tae says in the most enthusiastic voice she has ever heard her speak in, "we've been waiting for you."

 

"Yeah, took you guys long enough," Sae quips from beside her, looking as presentable as ever in her suit.

 

Sae and Tae stand to greet them both with hugs; Tae gives Gou a short but warm one, while Sae hesitates like she doesn't know where to put her arms or when to let go. She's incredibly awkward at giving and receiving hugs, but then Gou remembers Sae has never been one to show much physical affection. Even to her sister, she had felt cold and distant.

 

Gou guesses she's not the only one who has grown in these past couple of years.

 

"We decorated this place for your birthday," Sae says, stepping back with a pink flush to her cheeks.

 

"Yup," Tae nods her head towards Akira, "this guy decided to let us in on your Big Birthday Bash that he planned."

 

Gou looks at Akira disbelievingly.

 

"Really? You called it that?"

 

"Yup," Akira says, with no ounce of shame.

 

She sighs at Akira for what feels like the third time today, and goes to thank the two women for coming today, because really, they didn't have to. If anything, Gou expected maybe a text from Tae and nothing at all from Sae, since they haven't spoken since she moved in with Akira.

 

After Shido's downfall, Gou had resigned from her position as a detective and to put it bluntly, fell off the face of the Earth. It wasn't a move she was particularly proud of, but even now, she deems it necessary.

 

It was that isolation from society that also severed her relationship with Sae. Not that Gou had much of one to begin with, other than work, but it was still there. She stopped talking to her all together and let whatever was there, die. It hurt to disconnect herself from the woman she actually held a little respect for, but she didn't know how to speak to after her less than admirable deems became known to her.

 

All Gou had after that was Akira, and as wonderful and sweet as he is, it truly did put her in a terrible position. Her only connection to the outside world was him, and it became unhealthy unnaturally quickly. If not for Tae intersecting herself into Gou's life thanks to Akira, she feared for what might've happened to her.

 

"Okay, enough with that mushy crap," Sojiro says, laying down a cake on the bar, "I have Futaba for that."

 

It's a vanilla frosted cake with rainbow sprinkles and the words _'Happy Birthday, Gou!'_ written across the top. Akira must have told Sojiro about Gou's preferences when it comes to cakes.

 

It's cute, she admits.

 

"Do you like it?" Akira asks Gou, kissing her cheek softly.

 

She turns so Sae and Tae can't see her blush, but from the way they're both looking at her with smiles on their faces… she knows she's failed at hiding it. Gou brushes a strand of hair from her face and tries to look annoyed but again- fails.

 

"You know the answer to that."

 

Sojiro puts candles on the cake- twenty of them, because it's only proper- and lights each one. They all sing Happy Birthday to her, and while Gou thinks it's a little excessive, secretly, she also thinks it's sweet.

 

Right now, she has four people caring about her enough to come to a birthday party they weren't obligated to come to. They sung her Happy Birthday and let her blow out candles- there was a lot so she had to ask for Akira's help. They took a day off from their busy lives to come entertain her.

 

To Gou, that means the world. If she was any less of a person, she might cry. But luckily she's not, so she doesn't.

 

Maybe it has something to do with the years she spent sucking them back.

 

To add to that, Sojiro, Sae, and Tae all give her gifts after they hand out cake. Gou is a bit mystified at the continued dotting but, hell, it feels too good to be paid this much attention to. She soaks it up like a sponge and prays that none of them can tell how deprived she is.

 

"I remember you asked for a fountain pen before, so," Sae says as she looks at the unwrapped packaging in Gou's lap.

 

In it sits a Platinum #3776 Century Fountain Pen, in white with gold trim. It's obscenely expensive and Gou has to wonder why Sae would willingly spend this much money on her.

 

"I know it's expensive," Sae continues as if reading her mind, "but I felt like you deserve something nice. Consider it a joint gift from Makoto and myself if you want."

 

It doesn't help Gou forget about the expenses, but she doesn't give it back, if only because it would be seen as rude.

 

"Thank you so much," she says instead.

 

It's true; she's touched Sae even bothered to remember her saying she wanted one.

 

Tae's gift is more practical, although it ends up being just as ridiculous as Sae's. It's an abundance of different kinds of drugs that she had been working on; some for Gou's personal use, and others for things that would be beneficial in the Metaverse. She finishes it off with some luxurious chocolate she knows Gou has a weakness for.

 

It's completely unusual and crazy- just like Tae.

 

"Thank you…" Gou says anyway, because she does appreciate the gesture, and she knows she's going to use those sleeping pills.

 

"No problem, Guinea Pig Number 2."

 

Sojiro comes to Gou with a smaller sized gift than Sae and Tae. It's a relief to know she won't have to continue receiving excessive presents.

 

"It's something small," is the first thing Sojiro says," but I baked the cake and I'm letting you use my place for this, so I think it's fair."

 

She smiles and opens the present.

 

It's… a key.

 

"It's for Leblanc. I gave one to the kid before but you know, I think it's time you get one too."

 

_Fuck,_ now she might cry.

 

This key might as well be Sojiro's entire life, handed to her in a little wrapped up gift. It shows her more than tells that he's accepted her as one of his own. She has a place in his life, a place in _Futaba's_ life; that's a place he makes sure to guard well.

 

"Ah, thank you," Gou says, not trying to sound too choked up. It's difficult when all four of them are staring at her like they _know_ what she's feeling, but-

 

She guesses it's fine if they know. Just this time, though.

 

They wrap up after that. Sojiro packs them the rest of the cake, and Tae gathers all of their presents into one bag. Sae hugs Gou a little more firmly, with a little more confidence, and Gou feels like she'll crumble with the slightest touch more.

 

"Hey," Sojiro says to her before they leave,"I just want you to know that you always have a place here. I know I'm crap with words, but uh, it's okay to move on and be happy again. Akira's a good kid, you are too."

 

He places his hand on her head to ruffle her hair fondly, and Gou draws in a sharp breath. Maybe… this is what she's been missing all this time.

 

"Thanks… _Boss."_

 

Akira beams at her when they leave, and asks her how she feels. She doesn't quite know what to say, but the pressure in her chest grows and grows, and comes out in a smile.

 

-

 

Apparently Gou's birthday surprise is a continuous array of visits from Akira's many friends.

 

She thinks that she would feel some sort of way about all of this, if it weren't for Akira's see-through golden intentions. He really wants her to have a birthday filled with love and… well she tends to indulge him.

 

They head to Shibuya first, and Akira takes Gou to a sketchy looking shop called Untouchable. There, she meets Iwai Munehisa, whom Akira tells her he had a 'mutual beneficial' relationship with. Just by looking at the shop's interior… it doesn't take an ex-detective to figure out he's man who supplied Akira with model firearms.

 

Still, underneath Iwai's hard exterior is… well, no, he's still just as intimidating as when Gou first laid her eyes on him. Luckily for her, years of interacting with Shido's shady clients has left her immune to any kind of scare tactic.

 

There's a woman there, looking at the guns towards the back, that seems to be Akira's old teacher, Kawakami Sadayo. She happily calls out to him once he spots her, and they chat for a bit. Kawakami says she's become an even better teacher, and she tries her best to keep on top of her students. Most feel safe enough to confide in her, and it makes her happier than ever.

 

Iwai tells Gou happy birthday and offers to sell them a model gun at a discount, since it's her birthday and all. He raises his eyebrows and comments on how flashy it is, when she picks out a gold Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer. Akira pays for it, of course, and teases her about her choice the entire time.  Gou tries not to look so annoyed when she playfully aims it at his head and fake-shoots him.

 

They catch up for a little after that, Iwai rattling off when Akira asks how his son is doing, and Iwai asking about Akira's photography classes in turn. Kawakami talks to Gou about her education, but she notices her lack of interest and decides to back off. Gou can't help but feel grateful for that. Still, Kawakami says that sometimes self-assurance comes with time, and that it's alright to not know what the next step is.

 

Gou sees an advertisement on one wall- a trip to Paris, and picks at the corners until Akira is ready to leave.

 

He takes Gou to Shinjuku next, and they wander through the streets until they come across a bar named Crossroads. Akira says he's familiar with this place which does concern her, but then again, Akira has a tendency to get involved with strange people- hell, look at Iwai.

 

Akira introduces her to a few women: Lala Escargot, Ohya Ichiko, and Mifune Chihaya. They're all more than a little suspicious, but Gou knows when to bite her tongue. She's not a detective anymore, anyway, so does it really matter?

 

She ends up settling in just fine after a couple of drinks- on the house, but Lala refuses to give Akira alcohol, much to Gou's amusement.

 

Ohya's perhaps a little drunk for this time of day, but she still makes entertaining company and has some interesting opinions about the issues of censorship in the media. Ohya obviously knows about Gou's past involvement with the police, which worries Mifune when she learns of it, but Mifune easily opens up to her when Gou tells her that's history.

 

Gou then gets herself into a long discussion about the importance of freedom of religion and lack of, with Mifune; to her surprise, she even offers Gou a free tarot card reading, a birthday present of sorts, she says.

 

_(When Mifune turns over the Future card that Gou picked out, she lets out a smile when she sees it's the Empress._

 

_Gou looks to her for explanation, and even if she doesn't necessarily take these things too seriously, she is also a big believer of fate and destiny._

 

_"The Empress is a good card to have for your Future," Mifune starts, "it can be taken in the literal sense, like you or someone you know is going to become pregnant, oooor-!" her smile is softer now, kinder and sympathetic, "it can mean the 'birth' of something else. Either dark inner thoughts releasing into the world, a new project you work on, and/or hope in general. The Empress is all about healing and nurturing. I guess that's a good place to start, right?")_

 

Gou and Akira leave with the promise of seeing them again soon, and then they head to Akira's next surprise destination. Which is… an arcade in Akihabara? When she teases him about still being a little kid, Akira snaps right back with a comment on how childish she really is. Gou can't say anything in defense.

 

And thus, begins her hour long match at Gun About with the 'famous' Oda Shinya, a boy who wears a 'get smoked' hat. For how introverted the kid seems to be, he's anything but that when she's playing against him. They're pretty evenly matched, but any time she does lose to him, he quips back with an 'old lady' comment.

 

Gou doesn't even notice she's smiling.

 

Then, Togo Hifumi comes strolling in, and challenges Gou to a match. Gou would be startled, if not for the fact that she knows Akira planned all of this. At least this time, it's someone she's heard of; she won't underestimate Togo Hifumi.

 

It's a hard battle, but Gou just manages to come out on top. Togo congratulations her- for both winning and her birthday- and then buys a little cupcake as a substitute birthday cake. When Gou bites into it, it's as sweet as she knows birthday cake to be.

 

Akira, the social butterfly, strikes up a conversation with Togo about college and how that's going, and to Gou's surprise, Togo says she might drop out.

 

_"It's not what I expected, or wanted."_

 

At Akira's face, she tells him not to worry. She already has plans for the future. To Gou, this minute exchange means more to her than she thinks Togo will ever know.

 

Oda throws a stuffed octopus at her right before they leave, no doubt the winnings from a game of absolute luck. _Fuck_ those claw machines. She thanks him and he stumbles and blushes, pushing down his 'get smoked' hat.

 

_("Akira. Akira. I almost lost to a kid wearing a jacket that says NOOBS."_

 

_"Sweetheart, I_ did _lose to a kid wearing a jacket that says NOOBS.")_

 

"Okay," Gou says, when they leave, "what's next in your great master plan?"

 

"You'll see. It's at home," Akira says with a wink.

 

Maybe she should be worried, maybe she is a bit. Either way, she knows this is what she signed up for when she started dating Akira.

 

-

 

"Ah, shit," Akira says, with his hands in his pockets and looking apologetic, "sorry, I think I forgot my keys. Do you mind opening the door? I'll hold your stuff."

 

Gou grumbles but digs through her purse to get her key and then passes the bags to Akira. He's looking at her with a knowing look in his eyes, and it's honestly starting to get to her. What could he be planning that he hasn't already done?

 

"I wish you would remember your keys for once. Seriously, you _always_ forget them."

 

"I know, I know. Just hurry and open the door, these bags are heavy."

 

"You can handle it," Gou says, but clicks open the door anyway.

 

She's about to grab her bags from Akira and step inside when she hears footsteps and muffled voices. What the hell-

 

"-guys, guys, listen. They're not gonna be here for like, ten minutes, yeah? We can chill. That means I get sushi, right, Ann?" Sakamoto Ryuji says, back facing her with a small party hat on his head and covered head to toe in streamers.

 

" _No,_ Ryuji. That's for the party!" Takamaki Ann calls out from further in her apartment. "Geez, they don't have a lot of stuff, do they? Makoto, do we have more chairs?"

 

"I don't think so, maybe we can get some more before they arrive?"

 

Gou hears a groan from beside her and turns to see Akira with his palm on his forehead. He looks unbelievably frustrated but not shocked. She knows how he feels.

 

" _Ryuji,_ " Akira grits out from between clenched teeth.

 

"Huh? Oh hey, Akira!" Sakamoto says and then- "Wait. Oh, _shit_ -!"

 

"Yeah, oh shit is right," Akira groans, stepping in front of Gou to confront Sakamoto, "I thought you had my back, what happened, bro?"

 

Sakamoto backs up, holding his hands up in an effort to channel Akira's attention to someone other than himself.

 

"Blame the lesbians! They kept talking about things like _matching cutlery_ and _napkin rings_. I don't know what half that shit means!"

 

"We can hear you, Ryuji!" Takamaki says, coming from their kitchen. Unlike Sakamoto, she looks classy but still casual. At least Gou can count on her to maintain appearances, "I'm really sorry, Gou!" Takamaki comes up to her and holds her hands, "You can blame Ryuji. He kept distracting us by bringing up sushi!"

 

"And playing with the party decorations," Makoto adds, coming into the room while untying an apron from around her waist.

 

"That too," Takamaki says seriously.

 

"Aw, come on guys, don't gang up on me!"

 

"They have every right to," Akira says, "lesbians are always right. You know this, dude."

 

Gou sighs- how many times has it been now?- and decides to break up whatever is happening.

 

"Thank you for… this surprise," she starts, "I appreciate it. But may I ask what exactly is going on here?"

 

She knows already, but an actual explanation would definitely clear things up.

 

It's obviously apart of her Big Birthday Bash as Tae had called it earlier, but Gou is wondering how they all managed to agree to something like this. She hasn't spoken to any of them in quite a while, save for the occasional text message. Gou can consider herself to be on acceptable terms with all of them, but she wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends.

 

So to see Sakamoto, Takamaki, and Makoto in her apartment, getting ready for her surprise birthday party, well- it pulls at her heartstrings just a little.

 

It also begs the question-

 

"Hey, Makoto, where did the others go?" Takamaki asks, looking around at their small apartment as if expecting Sakura or Morgana to suddenly pop out of a plant.

 

_Considering their size, it could be possible,_ Gou thinks.

 

Makoto stills.

 

"Oh… I actually don't know-"

 

A loud bang follows Makoto words, and for a second Gou thinks the Gods have finally come to strike them all down. It's too good to be true, because not even a moment later Sakura comes barreling down from Gou's and Akira's bedroom, screaming like a banshee and looking just like Sakamoto.

 

She stops right in front of everyone, jostling Morgana in her arms, and looks right at Gou, yelling, "Oh, _fuc-!"_

 

"Futaba!" Makoto startles, looking scandalized.

 

Gou thinks she might be.

 

"It's not over 'till it's over!" Sakura screams, and Gou touches her ears, wondering if that's blood trickling down.

 

Okumura and Kitagawa appear then, both carrying suspicious looking buckets. Sakura grabs one and immediately runs to Gou, dumping it over her head. Countless colourful strings of paper float down and stick to her.

 

_"Surprise!"_

 

Gou's mind shuts down.

 

A loud laugh cuts through the air, and Gou thinks, _Sakamoto_. It turns out she doesn't have to worry about payback, through, because in the next second, Sakura grabs the other bucket from Okumura- Gou can't even appreciate how shocked she looks right now- and dumps it over Sakamoto's head.

 

"Futaba, what the frick?"

 

"It's fuck, Ryuji. Come on, say it with me," Sakura says, already dunking poor Morgana into a pile of streamers.

 

The room erupts into yelling and streamer-dunking right after, and Gou makes her way through the chaos to get to Akira.

 

"This was your plan," she tells him.

 

"I know," he says, face a mixture of awe and disappointment, "I know."

 

They eventually get to have dinner- the entire reason why they came over in the first place. It's awkward like Sae's first hug, but with the same warmth that Leblanc holds. Takamaki and Makoto keep the conversation going when it slows down, and Sakura always has banter going on with Kitagawa and Sakamoto. Morgana just looks content to be pet by Haru, and only pipes up when Sakamoto says something particularly offensive.

 

Overall, it's… nice; welcoming.

 

Takamaki runs into the kitchen after dinner to bring out Gou's birthday cake, saying she's proud because she made it all by herself, and Gou gets to blow out candles for the second time in a single day.

 

When Sakura asks her about her wish later, Gou just says she can't tell her, or else it won't come true. It's bullshit but… just in case.

 

Gou _really_ would love that wish to come true.

 

She's almost sad when they leave, and accepts all of their goodbye hugs. Sakura teases her about the present she left, and Gou's thankful she decided not to open any of them tonight.

 

"So… Happy Birthday?" Akira says to her, when they're alone and relaxed on their couch.

 

Gou turns from where she was staring at the mess on their countertops and table, and eyes him.

 

"Hm. You said that already."

 

"I thought you knew by now that I like to go all out."

 

"Yeah, after today, it's pretty damn obvious, Mr. I'm Totally Not A Showoff."

 

"I can't help it, drama is in my blood."

 

Gou shoves a pillow into his face and almost smiles when he sputters. God, she's in love with an idiot.

 

He's _her_ idiot, though.

 

"There's one thing I'm not dramatic with, you know," Akira says, bringing down the pillow.

 

Gou looks at him curiously, noticing the change in his tone. She waits for him to continue, but he only hesitates and runs his hand through his hair, like he's nervous.

 

What does he have to be nervous for?

 

"Akira?"

 

"Yeah, yeah," he says, a little shakily, "just give me a minute, this is harder than I thought it would be."

 

And then, Akira slides down to the ground in front of her, and pulls out a little black box from his pocket. He flips it open and inside is a modest silver ring, with a single diamond in the centre.

 

Gou's heart stops and her eyes go _wide_.

 

Akira takes a deep breath and says, "Akechi Gou, will you-"

 

"Oh,  _fuck_ you, yes!" Gou shouts at him, and immediately barrels him to the floor.

 

"Ow, _fuck_ , my back! Gou, you know I have back pain!"

 

"Well, sorry, I don't know, you just proposed to me!"

 

"I didn't even get to finish!"

 

"Wait-" Gou sits up from her place on top of Akira, "you didn't?"

 

"No, ah," Akira leans back on his elbows and smirks, "you kinda jumped me."

 

"Oh, uh… Sorry, you can continue."

 

"Okay. Well, Akechi Gou, will you-"

 

She doesn't give him the chance to finish- again- before she kisses him senseless.

 

Gou isn't good at telling the truth. She's exceptionally bad at many things, actually. One of them happens to be patience, believe it or not. Still, with Akira under her and smelling like every good thing in the world, she can't find it within herself to care.

 

She's happy, and isn't that what really matters?

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate my Akira Proposes At The Wrong Time Always headcanon.


End file.
